


Own Me!

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has plans to smuggle Rodney to freedom; Rodney however has plans of his own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is that second fic I mentioned . . . turned out different from my initial idea but still okay.
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm not sure if there should be more tags or a different rating :?_
> 
>  
> 
> I have no beta...

“What have you done?” John gasped as he stared at his body slave. 

Rodney squared his shoulders as he straightened and tilted his chin up, staring John down, “I won’t let you send me away.”

“But this,” John said, waving a hand to indicate Rodney’s face. “Do you know what you’ve done?” he demanded as he crossed the room quickly and gripped the other man’s chin in his hand as he tilted his head in order to see the fresh tattoo more clearly. John’s personal symbol was done in a brilliant blue colour, except for the eye which seemed to glow red, along Rodney’s right temple as its tail curved under his right eye.

“John please,” Rodney scoffed, fighting the hold his master had on him, “of course I _know_! It’s why I waited until now to have it done; I knew you’d want to send me away once you got that job on the other side of the country.”

John scrunched his face up as he asked, “Don’t you want your freedom?”

“As if being _your_ body slave is a hardship,” Rodney said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“But I _own_ you,” John exclaimed, “doesn’t that bother you?”

“Nope!” Rodney said rocking on his heels as he grinned.

“I don’t understand . . . why not?”

Rodney’s grin gentled as he cupped John’s face in his hands, John’s eyes widened as he stared at the other man unblinking. “Because you own me John,” he said softly as his cheeks pinked and then he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, kissing John’s lips softly. John continued to not move as his brows furrowed and Rodney pulled away, too embarrassed to open his eyes as his blush spread. “Oh,” he mumbled, “I guess I read that wrong. Just . . . just forget about that . . . and I’ll get the tattoo removed.”

“How?” John asked, head tilted to the side, still unsure of how what happened made him feel.

“I know a guy,” Rodney said distractedly as he stepped away, eyes glued to his feet.

“Rodney…” John needed to understand what had just happened, but did not know how to go about asking.

“No its okay John,” the other man rushed to say, wanting to put his mistake behind them, “I totally understand.”

“That’s good,” John said nodding, “because I don’t.” Grabbing a hold of the other man, he dragged him towards the foot of his bed and forced Rodney to sit, “Explain it to me.”

Rodney stared down at where John had a hand wrapped around his wrist, a thumb unconsciously stroking the thin skin of his inner wrist where he had been branded a slave after his capture several years ago. Slowly he began to speak, “For the past three years you’ve owned me, allowing me to do whatever I wanted without fear of punishment. At first I thought it was a way to get back at your father but after getting to know you, I realised you honestly didn’t care that I was the worst slave ever. Before you, the longest I lasted with any master was about a month, and all of them had me punished within hours of gaining ownership of me.” 

Rodney heaved a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair; John took his hand into his own, threaded their fingers together and squeezed gently in support. “You were never a master or owner to me; you treated me like a person, you befriended me, you let me assist you with your studies even though you didn’t need it, and I . . . I repaid you by falling in love with you-”

Rodney was cut off when John smashed their lips together, kissing him hard and fast, pulling away long enough to mumble, “Love you too.”

“What?” Rodney demanded as he turned his face, pushing him away.

John grinned as he stood and started to undo his pants, ignoring the other man’s sputtering, “I love you too! Have for so long. It’s why I got this,” he said excitedly as he shoved his pants down to his knees before turning his right leg out to show the other man his name tattooed high up on the inside of his thigh.

“Oh my hat,” Rodney breathed as he reached out to trail his fingers over it, turning wide eyes and a growing smile up to John’s happy face, “When?”

John flushed as he ducked his head and mumbled, “The one year anniversary of my ownership of you…”

Rodney’s grin split his face as he stood and pulled John into a crushing hug before seeking his mouth out and kissing him.

“How about,” John said between breaths after their lips, and not their bodies, parted, “in five years time we pack up and go live somewhere that doesn’t recognise my ownership of you? You can design your own symbol and I’ll get it tattooed so that everyone can see that we belong to each other. What do you say?”

The happy look on Rodney’s face, as well as the enthusiastic way he kissed John, was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what John's symbol is but I wanted it to have an eye that was a different colour and a tail which curled under Rodney's eyes so yeah :D
> 
> I always forget to add the little notes I come up with for my fics; anyway, in this AU once a slave is tattooed with their master's symbol they are bound for life to that person - I kinda implied this but thought I'd clarify. Also, its an American custom to give your child a slave on their 18th birthday - Patrick Sheppard thought he was so clever when he purchased the worst slave ever for his son. Oh and the slavers raid Canada for people :D Uhm I think that was it :?
> 
> Thanks for the read <3 I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
